Ice Queen
Encyclopedia Entry Powerful monsters who govern the world of snow and ice that live in “ice palaces" in the deepest parts of the mountains that people don't approach. It has been told that their existence is what causes the snowy region to be covered in snow and ice. Their mere existence causes air cold enough to freeze even the heart to drift throughout the region, and their sighs become blizzards. The cold air they cover themselves in is so overwhelmingly severe that it even freezes their own heart, causing them to lose interest in men and feel no love or desire towards them. Even if there is a person in front of them who is about to freeze to death, they won't feel any deep emotion, and instead will summon their underlings with indifference in accordance with the Demon Lord's commandment to not let humans die. Ice queens are able to grasp the state of affairs within the region covered in cold air and blizzards while seated on their thrones; furthermore, since they can freeze every living thing within the region, steal their spirit energy, and feed on it, they hardly ever go outside their palaces. However, men and monsters who experience the feelings of isolation and loneliness from the cold weather they cause will whisper of love and become physically intimate to bury those feelings, and observing this causes the frozen hearts of the queens to tremble just barely. While the ice queens themselves are still unable to comprehend the movement of their heart, they'll seek out the same spectacle and let out a torrent of freezing sighs upon catching sight of men and women. The cold air they cover themselves in becomes more severe the closer one gets to them, and just standing in front of them causes one to be assailed by such a coldness that it's like being wrapped in a bundle of ice, and this brings about feelings of loneliness and isolation, as well as a feeling of emptiness that freezes the heart. Even monsters that inhabit snow country must be huddled with their husband while confirming each other's love, or they cannot even stand before the queen. Therefore, men approaching an ice queen will first be taken by the other monsters before one is finally able to meet her, and an ice queen will rarely ever have the opportunity to realize the true nature of that which stirs her heart through a firsthand experience. If a man actually does manage to reach them, his heart will already have been frozen and become empty. Unable to do anything but cling to the queen before his eyes, and lacking even the composure to hesitate, he would seek to copulate with the queen in pursuit of warmth. Even in reaction to this, the queen would remain completely emotionless and merely let the man have his way, accepting it; but once the man‘s lips touched hers, a huge change would come over her. The drop of spirit energy poured in with the saliva from the man would be totally unlike the cold spirit energy she had been stealing until then, and it would course through the queen's heart along with a definite warmth. Unconcerned with the bewildered state of her heart, the man in pursuit of warmth would thrust his penis inside, and were he to pour spirit energy inside, its heat would then warm and thaw her frozen heart from the inside. And then, by becoming a married couple that mutually desire one another, the ice queen would finally realize the true nature of that which stirs her heart. Their ice energy is so incredibly powerful that even if it has been thawed by their husband, their heart can easily get frozen again. However, once a queen knows the rapture of being thawed by her husband, even if her heart reverts to a state of being unable to accept anything else, the one thing she won't be able to forget is her feelings for her husband; she'll open her heart just for her husband, seeking his warmth, and they'll once again become physically intimate. And then, she'll no longer be able to stand being away from the warmth of her husband for even a moment. At the very least, she'll seek to entwine their bodies. Kenkou's Notes EN= The ice queen's name was already out there since they were known as the beings that created glacies, but these monsters are so powerful that it is even said the snowy region being covered in ice and cold air is a consequence of their existence. The cold air they release is terrifying stuff that is said to freeze the heart, but as of the present, they've received the influence of the mamono lord, even if just slightly. Men and women whose hearts have been chilled by their cold air will find it unbearable, seek warmth, and start messing around, or something like that.Ice Queen Image Gallery For the full gallery, please refer to the fanart hub Encyclopedia Pages= 1478473769860.png|Current Revision English Encyclopedia Page Ice Queen japanese.jpg|Current Revision Japanese Encyclopedia Page |-|Old Encyclopedia Pages= ... |-|Official MGE Artwork= ... |-|Fan Artwork= ... 60600013_p1_master1200.jpg|By http://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=60600013 BarbarianK Ice Queen.png|Ice Queen by Barbariank Ice Queen Bellydancer.png|Artwork by Nav 72829794 p0.jpg|by Zakirsiz 76031080_p0.png|by Kurovah 60600013_p0.jpg|by EightKind 60600013_p1.jpg 77070227_p0.png|by Nav 3126816 - Ice_Queen Monster_Girl_Encyclopedia butter-t.jpg|by Butter-t 77794092_p0.png|by Nav xfWDOtTO4no.jpg|by Neumbra te5bDAtoB7s.jpg n1UZnYIKoc4.jpg 221UO6VK1E0.jpg|by Neumbra References __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Mamono Category:Elemental Type Category:Spirit Family Category:Snowy Region Category:Cold